Dorvan
Dorvan was a Paladrova and member of the Farside Toa in the Remains Alternate Universe. History Early life Similarly to most other Toa, Dorvan began his life on Spherus Magna as an Av-Matoran, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. ''Uprising'' After many years spent training himself to reach an even more precise physical condition as a Toa of Air, Dorvan and his team found themselves at a field near the Farside Village on Balfe-Nui. However, due to reasons currently unknown, none of the Toa had any memory of their previous adventures, though they were aware of each other. In order to grow accustomed to their surroundings, Theran - the team's leader - suggested that they split up into three teams to find inhabitants of that place who might know what happened. Accordingly, Dorvan was paired with Merall - a female Toa of Stone. Dorvan and Merall followed an old road, where they met a rising gradient in the land. After a considerable length of time, the Toa stopped at a way-station that have been carved into the cliff edge. However, upon entering, they found evidence of a fight, accompanied by a pool of blood. Surmising that a Turaga had been killed earlier that morning, the Toa set out in search of the murderer, hoping to apprehend him by nightfall. Continuing down the path, Dorvan and Merall came across a scrap of cloth, which had once been stitched onto a Turaga of Earth's robe. Progressing onwards, they eventually heard a nearby scream and happened upon their missing Turaga, who had become infected with a strange black growth on his chest. Merall swiftly flung one of her axes at the Undead Turaga, striking him between the eyes and rendering his corpse incapable of reanimation. It then became clear that the Turaga had tracked down and attacked a Le-Matoran, who lay dying on the ground. Despite Dorvan's pleas for him to reveal his name, the Matoran refused to disclose his identity, believing that it would discredit the Toa for avenging him. He did, however, reveal that the Turaga had been a Forgotten Warrior. Before he lapsed into death himself, the Matoran also passed on a considerable amount of information about Nuva, the viruses' creator. Unfortunately, the Toa were later ambushed by another infected attacker, who forced Dorvan off a cliff edge. Acting on instinct, Merall threw herself off the edge and pulled her teammate towards the safety of a fast-flowing lake, ultimately saving his life. She then activated her Kaukau Nuva for them to survive underwater, until she was able to bring them safely assure. Leaving one of her axes with Dorvan on a small inland beach, Merall then returned to the water in order to fetch their other Toa Tools, which had been dislodged and rested at the bottom of the lake. However, Dorvan was swiftly ambushed by another group of Forgotten Warriors in her absence. He was apprehended then taken prisoner by Toa Caliga, a recently-infected Toa of Lightning at the helm of the group. Convinced that Nuva had special plans for the Farside Toa, she began to trek back to Nuva's fortress, only to be given a different set of orders by an infected Po-Matoran messenger, instructing her to lead a siege on the Farside Village. Merall watched this exchange from the depths of the water then resolved that she would have to win Dorvan back. She skulked behind the group for some distance until she came across a well-surfaced road. Convinced that it led to somewhere worthwhile, she followed it north, eventually finding herself at the village in question, just before the arrival of Toa Caliga's warriors. Merall then held back and prepared to ambush the group from behind, When they finally arrived in the woods, Merall witnessed Caliga delivering an electric shock to Dorvan, which rendered him unconscious. Simultaneously, she began tearing through the ranks of Forgotten Warriors, critically damaging two before finally engaging the infected Toa of Lightning in battle. After a somewhat lengthy and balanced battle, it dawned on Merall that she was too evenly-matched with her opponent. Even after managing to break her neck and damaging one of her Voltage Gauntlets, she was unable to overwhelm her enemy. Fortunately, Brorag appeared on the scene in the final moments of the conflict and delivered a solid kick to Caliga's Kanohi, which sent her reeling back and caused her to crack her head open against a rock, vegetating her. Merall was then able to team up with Brorag to overwhelm the aggressors and escape with Dorvan's unconscious body. After the night had set, the trio of Toa found safety atop a tree, where they witnessed a number of other villages being razed by Forgotten Warriors. Fearful for the lives of Theran and Range, the Toa accepted that their teammates must have perished along with Chaeus, who had also been killed. The following morning, the Toa fell in line under Merall's leadership and tracked down Nuva, the commander of the Forgotten Warriors, ordering his minions around outside his fortress. They followed the stranger silently until he arrived at a giant gate. However, Nuva vanished through the entrance and the three Toa were left outside. Later, Range and Theran reappeared, revealing that they had encountered Chaeus' corpse. Dorvan then attempted to open the gate with the help of Brorag only to be outwitted by Guxad, a Le-Matoran marksman. The Toa then followed the others up to Nuva's headquarters, where they encountered a number of Forgotten Warriors. Although they kept their distance, the brash actions of Vorred revealed their presence to Nuva and his minions. Thus, Dorvan was forced to partake in the ensuing battle. However, the Toa were unable to prevent the activation of a Protosteel Construct, a mechanical worm-like android designed to hunt and kill enemies of Nuva. The Toa were forced to flee from their new attacker, but were picked off and impaled by its Protosteel talons one by one. Dorvan and Sned were fortunate enough to evade the Protosteel Construct and barricaded themselves in the Farside Village. However, the two warriors were caught at the focal point of the Kanohi Tilira's usage, which had just been activated by Xafri. Thus, the female Toa was forced to take the spiritual forces of herself, Dorvan and Sned to heal the rest of Dorvan's team. Thus, the Toa's life force was converted into energy, leaving his body behind in the now desolate village. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Av-Matoran, Dorvan would have possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Light, though he could not fully access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Mask and Tools Dorvan the Mask of Healing, although it's true power wasn't unveiled until it was given to Glonor, when Dorvan had long since perished. Until then, it was assumed he wore a silver Kanohi Pakari Nuva. He formerly wielded a pair of Chainsaws, which he used to channel his Elemental Air Powers. However, he give one to Brorag after the loss of his tools. Appearances *''Uprising, Prolog: Awakening'' - First Appearance *''Uprising, Chapter 3: Formation'' *''Uprising, Chapter 5: Discovery'' *''Uprising, Chapter 6: Destiny'' *''Uprising, Epilog: Departure'' - Death *''Elegy, Chapter 7: Farside'' - Final appearance, deceased body *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' - Memorial Category:Characters Category:Remains Alternate Universe